Barely Alive
Overview: Barely Alive is a Massachusetts duo made up of Matt & Willie, whose sound combines dubstep, trap, and drum'n'bass influences together. The duo began producing tracks in 2013, including digital singles on Dirty Duck Audio and Adapted Records, as well as remixes for Getter, Virtual Riot, Astronaut, and others. Barely Alive signed to Disciple Recordings in 2014, releasing the four-song EP, "Lost In The Internet" early in the year. The release was an immediate success on dance music retail site, Beatport (where the duo were eventually named the second best-selling dubstep artist of 2014), and they began touring the U.S and Europe along with artists such as Datsik and Trolley Snatcha. Numerous singles and EPs followed, including collaborations with Zomboy & Splitbreed, and the duo's full-length debut album, "We Are Barely Alive", surfaced on Disciple in October of 2015. Since then, the duo released their OWSLA debut single, "Back To Back", a remix to SKisM's "Experts", and their remix album, "We Are Barely Alive: The Remixes". Their experimental Hip-Hop/Rap & Dubstep track "Salty" was released later in the year, many remixes came after including some for DJ Snake, Herobust, Henry Fong, Mayhem & Antiserum. Their OWSLA debut EP, "Domain EP", was released in early February of 2017. In late July, Disciple released a teaser for the duo's second album, "Odyssey", which was released on August 13th, 2018. The duo released their seventh EP on Disciple Recordings, Lost In Time on February 13th, 2019. After collaborating with 12th Planet & PhaseOne for the single Bubzstep on May 13th, 2019, Barely Alive released their eighth EP on Disciple Recordings entitled Multiplayer on 03 Jul 2019. As part of the annual Disciple Recordings compilation album Alliance (Volume 5), the duo collaborated with British artist Fox Stevenson for their track Here We Go, which was released on September 4th, 2019. Fun fact the mask that Willie wears name is Watt. It is a combination of Matt & Willies names. Albums: * We Are Barely Alive (2015) [Disciple Records] * We Are Barely Alive: The Remixes (2016) [Disciple Records] * Odyssey (2018) [Disciple Records] EPs: * Lost In The Internet EP (2014) [Disciple Records] * Internet Streets EP (2014) [Disciple Records] *Internet Streets EP (Remixed) (2014) [Disciple Records] *Torrent This EP (2014) Torrent *Fiber Optic EP (2015) [Disciple Records] *Rivals EP (2015) [Disciple Records] *Domain EP (2017) [OWSLA] *Lost In Time EP (2019) [Disciple Records] *Multiplayer EP (2019) [Disciple Records] Singles: * Killer In You (2013) Duck Audio * Spitball (2013) Spotlight * Poison (w/ Dodge & Fuski) (2014) [Disciple Records] * Sell Your Soul (2014) [Disciple Records] * Shudder (Ft. Coppa) (2014) [Disciple Records] * Welcome To The Real World (Ft. Diamond Eyes) (2014) Download * Back To Back (2016) [OWSLA] * Calamari (w/ Dubloadz) (2016) [Disciple Records] * Damn Daniel (2016) Download * Dead Link (2015) [Disciple Records] * Doggo (2015) [Disciple Records] * Dead Link VIP (2015) [Disciple Records] * Jungle Demon (2016) [Disciple Records] * Salty (2016) [Disciple Records] * Smash! (2015) [Disciple Records] * Somebody's Cream (w/ The Frim) (2016) [Disciple Records] * The Blastaz (2015) [Disciple Records] * Wedabe$ (2015) [Disciple Records] * Basement Dwellers (w/ Virtual Riot) (2017) [Disciple Records] * Kaos (w/ Nonsens) (2017) Twonk * Send It (w/ 12th Planet & PhaseOne) (2017) [Disciple Records] * Bang Your Head (Ft. Virus Syndicate) (2018) [Disciple Records] * Bang Your Head VIP (Ft. Virus Syndicate) (2018) [Disciple Records] * Bring That Back (2018) [Disciple Records] * By My Side (w/ Modestep & Virtual Riot) (2018) [Disciple Records] * Fake U Out (w/ Ghastly) (2018) Self-Released * Get Lemon (w/ 12th Planet, Barely Alive, Dodge & Fuski, Eliminate, Hatcha, Fox Stevenson, Modestep, Myro, Oolacile, Panda Eyes, PhaseOne & Truth) (2018) [Disciple Records] * Prepare to Die (2018) [Disciple Records] * Rampage (w/ Virtual Riot, PhaseOne & Myro) (2018) Recordings * Shutdown VIP (2018) [Disciple Records] * Triforce (w/ Panda Eyes & Virtual Riot) (2018) [Disciple Records] * Wompum VIP (2018) [Disciple Records] * You Suck (2018) [Disciple Records] * Bring That Back VIP (2019) [Disciple Records] * Odyssey VIP (2019) [Disciple Records] * Spicy Future (2019) [Disciple Records] * Weed Haha VIP (2019) Self-Released * Basement Dwellers VIP (2019) [Disciple Records] * Weeble Wobble (2019) [Disciple Records] Remixes: *Virtual Riot - Sugar Rush (Barely Alive Remix) (2013) *Getter & Datsik - Hollow Point (Barely Alive Remix) (2013) *Astronaut - Apollo (Barely Alive Remix) (2013) *Hellberg - Collide (Astronaut & Barely Alive Remix) (2013) *Dodge & Fuski - Playboy (Barely Alive Remix) (2014) *501 - Kill Your Boss (Barely Alive Remix) (2014) *Excision - Destroid 2 Wasteland (Barely Alive Remix) (2014) *The Brig - All Aboard (Barely Alive Remix) (2014) *Zomboy - Game Time (Barely Alive Remix) (2015) * Skism - Experts (Barely Alive Remix) (2016) * The Blastaz (Barely Alive VIP) (2016) * Henry Fong - Drop It Down Low (Barely Alive Remix) (2016) * LDRU - Next To You (Virtual Riot & Barely Alive Remix) (2016) * Herobust - Dirty Work (Barely Alive Remix) (2016) * Mayhem & Antiserum - Sweat (Barely Alive Remix) (2016) [Disciple Records] * DJ Snake & Yellow Claw - Ocho Cinco (Barely Alive Remix) (2016) * Snails & Pegboard Nerds - Deep In The Night (Barely Alive Remix) (2017) [Monstercat] *FuntCase - 4 Barz of Fury (Barely Alive Remix) (2017) *Excision - Harambe (w/ Datsik & Dion Timmer) Alive Remix (2017) Self-Released *Two Friends - Sedated (Barely Alive Remix) (2013) Chap * Two Friends - Sedated (Barely Alive VIP Remix) (2014) Chap Tours: Tours of 2017 * Basement Dwellers (w/ Virtual Riot) Tours of 2018 * Odyssey Tour Category:Artists Category:Dubstep Artists Category:American Artists Category:Drum and Bass Artists